This invention relates to an insert which may be inserted between the spring and mattress of a bed to reduce the sag of the mattress and to provide posture support for the user.
When a mattress becomes worn, it tends to sag in the middle thereby providing very little back support for the user. The only alternative in the past was to replace the worn mattress.